Music videos, whether they involve famous musicians or independent artists, are fun and creative mediums for sharing one's music and musical style with the world. While most music videos, at least historically, were created in support of established musicians for marketing purposes, the enhanced capabilities of mobile devices allows almost any individual to record and edit music, as well as capture video, all using one device. Individuals, whether an experienced musician or a novice, young or old, now have the ability to create their own music videos using such devices.
Although music videos often include an individual's own music, it is also possible for music videos to be created based on an individual's favorite or a popular song. While there are presently some applications of this concept, most of these applications have several inherent drawbacks.
In one instance, music videos have been created where an audio track plays in the background while a single video is captured or recorded. This, however, creates an extremely poor quality music video as there is no visual transition between various parts of the audio track. For example, a single video take may be used for the audio track's verse and chorus. This leads to extremely unprofessional looking music videos that, while potentially entertaining, are aesthetically inferior to professional quality music videos, which may use multiple video takes captured at one or more locations.
Another instance of music videos being created focuses on a linear application of a video and audio track. For example, a single video take may be captured and multiple end points may be applied to that video. However, this application is extremely limited in that it does not allow a user to use multiple video, and, as such, does not allow the user to apply multiple end points to the multiple videos. Furthermore, in order to have different locations in the music video, a user would need to visit multiple locations in chronological order and capture video at each location. The editing of the video takes captured at each location would then only present the locations in the order that they were visited. This, as mentioned previously, creates a music video that is unprofessional in appearance, as professional music videos may have varying locations throughout the music video.
In another, somewhat similar, instance, music videos have been created where a user is required to capture video of another individual within a silhouette. A generic silhouette is overlaid on the user's display and, while the user records video, the individual being recorded must stay generally within the bounds of the silhouette. While this may expand the manipulative aspects of the video, the user is unfortunately constrained to be within one particular area, and does not have a free range of motion to fully capture any desired action. Furthermore, as the user is bound by the silhouette, the ability to transition to different video takes for different portions of an audio track is limited, if at all possible.
In yet another instance, music videos have been created that include only a small portion or snippet of the audio track with an individual capturing a single video for that portion of the audio track. For example, a user may select a song to form a music video for, and create a music video based on the song's verse or chorus. This may lead to short, dull, and unprofessional music videos as the music video may become nothing more than a video clip for a small tidbit of a song.
Thus, in light of some of the aforementioned problems, it would be beneficial for there to be systems, methods, and non-transitory computer readable mediums that allow a user to create a professional style music video using portions of multiple videos takes taken at different times and at different locations that are automatically synchronized to a selected audio track. Furthermore, it would be beneficial for there to be systems, methods, and non-transitory computer readable medium that allow video takes to be paired with an audio track such that sections of the audio track having various intensity levels or dynamics are matched with suitable portions of the video takes.